


Role Models - Deleted Scene - Thanksgiving

by MisconductandMimosas



Series: Role Models [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after family weekend but before Epic Kegster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Models - Deleted Scene - Thanksgiving

“You’re celebrating American Thanksgiving?” Kent murmured into his phone. The lights were off in his brother’s guest bedroom and the shades pulled. Richie had installed them years ago, when Kent had first come home from the hospital. His head wasn’t quite pounding like it had been an hour ago but he still would rather talk to Jack on the phone than brave looking at the bright phone screen.

 

“What? No!” Jack’s indignant tone came through loud and clear, almost like he was in the room instead of on a roadie in New Jersey.

 

Kent smiled. “I don’t know, Jack. That certainly what it sounds like. Should I call the Prime Minister and alert him that you’re defecting? I’m sure Team USA would be more than happy to have you.”

 

“Kenny,” Jack’s sigh was one of fondness, Kent could tell. He liked being able to tell, even when they were on the phone together. 

 

“I mean, it might be my last one, you know, for a while. Depending on where I go.”

 

Ah, right. The NHL. They had been skirting around that topic ever since the first time Jack had showed up at the rink.

 

“Where do you want to go?” Kent bit the bullet. 

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t have to answer,” Kent backtracked. “I just- you never talk about it. But you can if you want. I’m sure teams are already talking to you.”

 

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to hear it,” Jack admitted. 

 

“Jack, it’s your life. Of course I want to hear it.”

 

“But you’re-“

 

“I’m not going to play hockey, Jack. That’s okay. I’ve been not playing hockey for almost five years now. Tell me where you want to go.”

 

——————

 

“You shouldn’t have let him name the turkey.” Kent shook his head. His nephew was already sitting in front of the oven, watching the bird cook. “He’s just going to get sad when you carve it later.” 

 

“It’s tradition,” Meg chided him. “Keep mashing those potatoes.”

 

“Kent.” The seriousness of his brother’s tone made Kent twirl his kitchen stool around right away.

 

Rich’s expression was stony. He was holding out Kent’s phone. “It kept buzzing so I picked it up.” Clear as day across the front of the screen, the name ‘Jack Zimmermann’ was shining with a little number 3 encased in parentheses next to it.

 

“Richie, if you’re going to say something…” Kent started. 

 

“I’m not sure there’s anything I can say that hasn’t been already swirling around your head for the past few weeks,” Rich said carefully, watching his brother carefully. They had all read the article and heard the story.

 

“Good,” Kent said, slow and suspicious. “Really?” He asked. 

 

“Well, I want to go and punch him in the face but I figure he’ll be getting enough of that once he’s in the NHL so I’ll restrain myself,” Rich’s wry tone made Kent let out a laugh.

 

“Gracious of you,” Kent snorted.

 

 “So what are you going to do?” 

 

Kent shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m not sure if he knows what he wants yet but that’s okay- for now,” he added.

 

“It is?” Richie looked at him suspiciously. He magnanimously didn’t bring up all the time Kent curled into him, shaking, not understanding what had happened between him and Jack, all while trying to recover from his own injuries. 

 

“Well, I know what I want,” Kent told him, surprised as his own confidence. “And I know what I’m willing to compromise on and the deadlines that go along with that.”

 

“Good, Kenny- that’s - that’s really good.” Richie’s relieved smile didn’t make Kent feel any less guilty for everything he had put his brother through in the past few years. It was a start though. Richie’s approval meant the world to him.


End file.
